Hopeless
by KimiShiro Chan
Summary: Kira likes -loves- Hisagi. But he knew too well he's hopeless. Because Hsagi, Shuuhei is a VERY straight guy... or not really?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! Uhm, this will be my new and first fanfic under ShuuKira. :) And it will be kinda sad, but don't worry. There's always a happy ending. So, here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira sighed. What was wrong with him, exactly? It started only with a small crush during their Academy days. Then, how come right until now it was developing? Into something more! It wasn't a simple crush anymore. It was already love! Love! Love! Love! Love!

The lieutenant found himself thinking more and more often about his crush. Just remembering the way his sempai teased him already made Kira blushed madly like crazy. He would even grin like an idiot to himself while signing some papers alone in his office.

He could have confessed to him. Though apparently, he couldn't. Since that person he loves very much was definitely straight, and was even after—if not, one of the sexiest woman in Soul Society. Kira believed he could never win the heart of that man. He also convinced himself that there was nothing special about him that could make someone attracted. He was just an emo guy who got betrayed by his two former captains, someone who needed sympathy and pity, and secretly in love with his sempai, his long time best friend.

Hisagi will never return the same feeling he have for him. He mentally noted that. He felt lucky enough to be his best friend, and that was enough for him. That was why no matter what, the blonde promised to himself that he'll never ever confess to Hisagi or to anyone about his unrequited, bittersweet, and hopeless affection towards him.

* * *

**I know this is so short, but do leave a review if you want me to write more. :D Cookies to all who will review. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the chapter 2. Sorry for the wait!**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

That day was the deadline for the submission of articles from every division. Kira arrived early in his office to gather their division article and deliver it to Hisagi later on.

On his way to the 9th Division, he met some Shinigamis greeting him a good morning—in which he returned the same gesture with a small smile. Though for him, nothing was really good in that particular morning.

Well, it was just that he'll be like a school girl again who will go mad whenever Hisagi saw him and gives him a smile. And given by the fact that the former was in-love with him, he'll definitely blush crazily all over again.

Finally, the moment of truth came. He was now in front of the brunette's office, debating to himself if should he knock or not.

Then, he absently knocked the door and walked in without waiting for a reply. After Kira realized his lack of respect, he already wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Hisagi-san. I'm just here to—"

The blonde looked around. No Hisagi. When he checked for the other rooms, he still found no one.

Odd. Was he that early?

That was a relief though. He wasn't around. He mean, no freaking out. A 'Yay!' for Kira because of his good timing.

The thought of leaving the article on Hisagi's desk came to his mind. But when he placed the article on the table, his eyes caught something intriguing—a bouquet of fresh pink roses bounded by a baby pink ribbon.

Kira poked a pink petal. It smelt nice even on his finger. Every flower was arranged neatly and beautifully.

Rangiku Matsumoto was truly a lucky woman. Especially when you have a Shuuhei Hisagi courting you sweetly and even treats you like a princess.

Kira pondered a bit. If Hisagi would do this for him, he would definitely say yes from the very beginning with no hesitation. He would even be the luckiest person if it were to happen. Though sadly, fantasies were always the opposite of reality.

"Ki—Kira?"

The lieutenant snapped out of daydreaming about him and Hisagi when he saw the latter standing wide-eyed and ghostly pale on the doorway.

"H—Hisagi-san!" Oh my, why hadn't he sensed him coming?

Kira instantly tucked back a single rose he had been holding absentmindedly. He bit his lip. Hisagi probably hated him now for interfering with his personal belongings.

"I'm so sorry! I'm only here to bring this article for the Seireitei Communications. I'm not planning to do anything. Sorry!" Kira bowed his head in embarrassment. What's next? Will Hisagi lost his trust on him too?

Without waiting for a reply—scold, maybe, the blonde swept past him, looking only on the floor

Taking one last glance, "Oh and the flowers are pretty. They suit well with… Vice Captain Matsumoto. Good luck to you," he muttered bitterly before leaving.

"W—wait, Kira!" Hisagi managed to call out after recovering from his gaping, but when he looked outside. Good, his best friend flash stepped away without even hearing him out.

"That's not… what you think it is…"

Hisagi walked over his desk and lifted the bouquet slightly. Under it was a small dedication card designed cutely with pink polka dots and some touch ups of glitters.

He read the message inside which he composed himself last night, earning him a sleepless night. He thought it was worth it, since it was only written for his one and only… Kira.

* * *

**I wanna know what you think. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is the new chapter that was hastily made by me. Hehe. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Hisagi wanted to kill himself right now and then for not putting the bouquet in a **much safer place **earlier that morning when Matsumoto got it for him. Everything he had planned beforehand was now ruined. The feeling of getting busted was totally… pathetic and stupid. He felt like an idiot.

Well, Kira couldn't be blamed; it was really the brunette's fault.

_Though really, why does he think I like Matsumoto? Surely, she's an apple of the eye of anyone, and that I'm a guy who likes the type of her… but the moment I met Kira, I suddenly forgot what I really am. I forgot my love for boobs, rumps, and curves. It's like all that matters to me was him and his happiness. _

Hisagi sighed. He wished he had said that in front of him. It did sound sappy, but at least it was the truth.

The 9th Division vice captain sat back on his chair instead and took some handful of papers to be signed from tall stacks staring right in front of him. He believed nothing could be done now other than work.

_After Lunch…_

Signing some papyrus glumly and irritatingly for several hours only made the dark haired man's temper worsened. And the more he tried to forget about the incident, the more he remembered the last thing Kira muttered before leaving. The last thing he expected to hear.

_"Oh and the flowers are pretty. They suit well with… Vice Captain Matsumoto. Good luck to you."_

The though itself seemed like a screeching cat on his hears, and the way Kira said it… it was like… it was so bitter that it was as if he was a jealous school girl who found out that her long time crush already had a girlfriend.

Yes, Kira was probably jealous and disappointed!

Kira is absolutely… absolutely…

The brunette's eyes widened in his own revelation. "Kira is jealous because he… likes me too?"

Oh. Oh. **Oh!**

As if a switch was suddenly pushed, Hisagi's determined spirit went up once again. And with his own creative imagination, he already pictured himself with Kira as a happy couple doing only the **fun and happy things. **

The dark-haired man stared dreamily at nothing in particular, though the fire in his eyes never dared to extinguished out.

_Heh. It seems like I still have a chance to get him. I'll do anything to win his heart no matter what._

Poor Hisagi, little did he know he already did.

* * *

**Tell what you think. Let me know. ;)**


End file.
